


History in Numbers

by MsDaring



Series: August Writing Madness [15]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/pseuds/MsDaring
Summary: Javi goes for a walk... and something else.





	History in Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, lovelies!
> 
> Another small piece for you all to enjoy. I'm getting cocky here.
> 
> Today's prompt was _numbers_.

Numbers are just numbers, right? That's what Javi tells himself, at least.

It's his fifth day in Toronto, the weather is surprisingly nice outside, and he's by himself. Yuzu had some things to do with his trainings and what not, so Javi is by himself. And right now he's not too sure how he ended up where he is, standing in front of a glass window, looking at a shiny display. He wets his lips with the tip of his tongue, an unconscious tic of nervousness, and reaches the handle of the door with his hand... Right when he's about to close his fingers around the metal bar, his phone starts ringing.

Javi jumps a bit and struggles to take his phone from his back pocket, looking at the name on the screen and picking up as soon as he realizes it's Yuzu. He can't go in now, he would feel like Yuzu might know where he is –even though he's clearly not with him to see–.

“Yuzu,  _ encanto _ . Everything all right?” he asks, keeping his cool and smiling a bit. He goes as far as turning his back to the store, so he doesn't have to look at the objects on display.

The call was sudden enough that he's nervous as it is, he definitely doesn't need extra help with that.

“Javi,” Yuzu replies, cheerfully, Javi's name sounding as adorable as ever on his lips. It makes Javi smile despite the tension. “I'm half done with my errands! I think I will be done in... two hours, maybe?”

“Do you want me to pick you up? I'm having a walk, I don't mind.” And it would be nice to walk with Yuzu a bit, maybe stop to eat somewhere.

But Yuzu has other plans, apparently.

“I was thinking... Maybe we can cook something simple,” and Javi knows that he means ' _ you _ ' when he says ' _ we _ ', “...And then go have a picnic in the park near home,” Yuzu continues, voice all sweet. Javi can't really see his eyes, but he knows that Yuzu is giving him his best puppy look.

Not that Javi needs much convincing anyway, a picnic sounds rather good. He can already imagine Yuzu laying on the grass, the sun shining above him and turning his cheeks deep pink, his creamy skin getting somewhat sweaty under the heat, and...

“Javi? You still there?”

That takes Javi right out of his internal film, and he has to rush to reply.

“Yes! Yes, sorry. I love the idea. I will make something delicious and go for you. Then we can head to the park, sounds good?”

Yuzu gives an enthusiastic 'yes' as a reply, but then he laughs a bit bashfully.

“Okay, I'll see you later, Javi. I love you!” he says, and the last thing Javi hears are Yuzu's giggles before they change to the beeps that signal the end of the call.

Lowering his phone, he looks at the screen and smiles widely. That idiot...

“ _ At least give me a chance to say good-bye before you hang up on me! I love you too _ ,  _ cariño. _ ” Javi hits send in the message app and then locks his screen, putting the phone away and turning to face the front store again.

Numbers are just... numbers. They have been in a relationship for a good... two days now, but Javi and Yuzu have known each other for more than 7 years. And quite a big percentage of that time had been a weird state of more-than-friends-but-not-really. 

Well, 'friends' never seemed to fit the relationship they shared, anyway. Not even when Javi was dating someone. They know each other too well for that, they have seen each other at their best... but also at their worst. Training with someone in the same sport, in the same discipline and with the same goals for so many years would inevitably make anyone build those bonds. Or maybe not. Maybe others factors were at play, their personalities, their circumstances...

The fact that Javi was in love with Yuzu for half that time probably played a part too. And well, he likes to think that Yuzu didn't just notice Javi recently. All in all, they probably know each other better than most couples Javi knows. In fact, he is quite sure of that.

So Javi doesn't think he's too insane when he reaches the door handle, this time feeling confident in what he’s doing, and pulls the door open, going inside.

Above him, the stylish sign on the wall, surrounded by dim, vintage light bulbs, reads “ _ Made You Look – Jewellery _ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Hope you enjoyed it? Love me? Want to slap me? ;D


End file.
